


Tootsie Pop

by Bandshe



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Tootsie Pop

You knock on his door a little louder than you should at one o’clock in the morning. In fact, you’re probably a fool for doing this in the first place. You could hear his muffled voice from the other side of the door. He’s clearly pissed and you prepare yourself for his angry barrage.

“It’s one in the fucking morning, what the fu…”

You smile up at him demurely. “Hi?”

“Clearly you can’t tell the time, because most people are sleeping at one in the morning. So, babygirl, why are you here?”

“To cuddle?”

Sam laughs, “You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning, to cuddle?”

“Not buying it, are you?”

“Hm, not quite.”

“Can I come in, or should I just go back home?” Your head drops and you fidget with your fingers.

Sam grabs your arm and pulls you into the house. “C'mere, sweetheart.”

The door slams behind you and he closes the space between the two of you. “So, you wanna cuddle, huh?”

You swallow hard as he pushes himself against you.

“Do you want a long and sweet cuddle, or are you looking for a rougher cuddle? Do you want to cuddle here, on the couch, in my room, the shower?”

You shiver as his breath ghosts over your lips before he kisses you. Your hand moves down his his waist and into his boxers. You sigh contently as you grab onto his shaft.

“Here then.”

“No.” You break from your kiss. “Your room.”

“As long as you don’t mind the walk.”

“I came here at one in the morning to ‘cuddle’, I doubt the walk is going to bother me.”

You follow him to his room and shut the door behind you. He laughs at you, “You know you don’t need to close the door.”

“I makes me feel better.” You shrug.

“I know what will make you feel better.” He walks about to you and pulls you in. His hands are firmly planted on your hips and his lips on yours. It seems as though he may go in for a long and sweet cuddle. He pulls your shirt off and unhooks your bra, smiling as your chest is bared to him.

“Mm, I miss these.” He takes one in his hand as he flicks his tongue over the nipple of the other. Your head tilts back as he begins to suck on it harder. You rake your fingers through his hair and beg him to go lower. He gets to your belly and before he continues any lower he lifts you up and brings you to his bed. You bite your lip as he crawls over you, his pupils blown wide with lust. He spreads your legs with his knee and pushes against you until you cry out for more. He kisses his way down your body until reaching your abdomen, where he looks up at you and winks. You can’t muster looking at him, if he keeps looking at you like this you may just come before he even touches your pussy.

He pulls down your pajama pants as he continues to kiss you lower and lower. He gives you that wicked grin of his before running his finger along your slit. You buck against his hand but it’s no use, he holds the power.

“Patience.” He positions himself between your legs and begins to nip at your sensitive thighs, alternating between each one. He purposely rubs his stubble along your inner thighs, driving you absolutely mad.

“Sam…,” your voice trembles.

You can feel his breath on your sex as he hovers over it, delaying your pleasure. He gives you a quick lick only frustrating you.

“Babygirl…”

“Yes?”

“Ever wonder how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop?” he chuckles.

“You son of a…”

“I’m sorry, I just had to.”

“No, no you didn’t.”

“I mean, it could take one.” He runs his tongue over your slit. “Maybe even two.” He does it again. “Maybe the third one gets me to the center.” He pushes his tongue past your folds.

“Oh, goddamn.”

Sam moves in closer sucking on your clit as his tongue teases the underside. You fist his hair as you buck into his face. You want more, you’re begging him for more and just as you’re about to go over the edge he stops.

“What the f…?”

“I’ve got something better for you.” He removes his boxers and lines himself up with your entrance. You bite your lip as he slowly pushes past your folds. He doesn’t get too far in before he starts to pull out again. He studies your expression as he makes small movements with his hips. You wrap you legs around his ass and try to pull him closer, but he has leverage.

“So, eager,” he growls.

He snaps his hips against yours and laughs as you grab his pillow and scream into it. He snatches it away and throws it aside.

“I want to hear you scream, babygirl.”

You dig your nails into his back as you scream. “More…faster…harder,” you cry out.

“Anything for you.” He thrusts into you as hard as you can withstand. You pull him down and bite down on his shoulder. He hisses, but still urges you to continue. You tighten your walls around him as you come. He lets out a series of grunts as his thrusts become less fluid. He rests his head against your forehead as he empties himself inside. You’re still twitching around his shaft, coaxing more of his seed out.

He rolls off and tries to slow down his breathing. “You should come over more often for some cuddling; just not at 1am.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that.” You snuggle up to him and sigh contently.

He wraps his muscular arms around you and begins to hum a song.

“Sam?”

“Yeah, babygirl?”

“Are you fucking humming the tootsie roll song?”

“I can’t help it, it’s stuck in my head now.”

“Goddamit. I suddenly regret coming here.”

“Too bad, I love having you here in my arms. _Whatever it is I think I see, becomes a tootsie roll to me._ ”

“I hate you.” **  
**

“No you don’t.” He brushes a stray hair out of your face.

“You’re right, I don’t. I don’t know why, but I love you.”

“And I love you too, babygirl.” He gently kisses your forehead and you fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
